Camping Trip- Merthur
by neversleepingalwaysdreaming
Summary: "Really? Nobody wants to help me pitch the tent?" Merlin threw his hands up in exasperation as his friends pretended to be busy with something else. "I should point out now that I've never pitched a tent before in my life." Merlin tried, and failed, at putting in the first pole. "I'll help Merlin" Lance said finally, taking pity on him. Lance talked Merlin through the basics of pu


**Merthur modern AU (again). Just a short and simple fic because I'm procrastinating when struck with inspiration so, here you go.**

 **Just over 1000 words. Not Beta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

 **Warning: mentions of past smut, some very vague (and probably poorly written) dirty(ish) talk. Very minimum.**

"Really? Nobody wants to help me pitch the tent?" Merlin threw his hands up in exasperation as his friends pretended to be busy with something else. "I should point out now that I've never pitched a tent before in my life."

Merlin tried, and failed, at putting in the first pole.

"I'll help Merlin" Lance said finally, taking pity on him. Lance talked Merlin through the basics of putting up the tent and eventually Leon and Gwen jumped up to help them out.

Finally, after about 20 minutes of failures and the tent collapsing on them, they finally managed to keep the tent pitched.

"This was such a stupid idea, I can see this falling onto us at night- who had the brilliant idea to go camping anyway?" Merlin demanded, tired and grumpy already (he had been attacked by at least 10 bugs in the last 2 minutes).

"I believe, my dear Merlin," Morganna began, smiling as she stood up to inspect the tent, "that it was that wonderful boyfriend of yours." Morganna winked at him, before walking around the tent and inspecting it.

Merlin had turned away from the group to watch Morganna fix up small things (such as the peg being too loose or something twisted) when Merlin felt two familiar strong arms wrap around his waist.

"It's going to be fun _Mer_ lin. It's not like we'll be sleeping on the ground, we have air mattresses, plus it will be nice to see the stars, we don't see them in London- so suck it up" Arthur then lent closer to Merlin's ear, his voice dropping. "Besides, tomorrow everyone is going for a hike, and we can stay behind and well- the best thing about it is, you can be as loud as you want in the woods."

Arthur's hands subtly travelled down Merlin's stomach to a much _lower region_ and Merlin squirmed, turning around in Arthur's arms so they were facing on another.

Arthur was smirking. The bastard.

"Looks like someone's already excited for the idea" Arthur said, his hands trailing towards his crotch again, when Merlin battered his hand away.

"If you don't stop that right now, I will ravish you here and now," Merlin then dropped his voice, low and husky, just to tease Arthur, "and I know how much you like to pretend it's you who brings me to my knees, but we both know the truth-"

Merlin was interrupted by Arthur's mouth on his. It was chaste, seemingly innocent compared to what they were saying just before. Arthur pulled back before Merlin could even _begin_ to respond.

"I know _exactly_ what that tongue of yours can do _Mer_ lin, however, we are in company and I would rather not put on a show for them."

Arthur lent down and kissed Merlin once more, this time longer. It was still quite innocent, more of a gentle caress than a passionate meeting, but Merlin still closed his eyes and melted in Arthur's arms. Arthur smelt like he always did, musky and sweaty and so _Arthur_. Merlin tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair, content with his sweet kiss and wanting to just stay like that forever.

Unfortunately, Gwaine chose that moment to wolf-whistle at them. Merlin sensed, rather than saw, Arthur roll his eyes (it was the norm by now), as the two pulled apart, Merlin's eyes re-opening.

"Now that you're done with that, how 'bout you put those mouths to good use and help us blow up these air mattresses." Morganna said, gesturing to the deflated pile of bedding that they were going to use on this camping trip.

Leon and Morganna were blowing up their air mattress, Gwen and Lance doing the same, while Gwaine blew up his single bed, grumbling to himself every now and then: "why did I come on a camping trip full of _couples_ " was the most distinguishable sentence that Merlin could hear.

Merlin and Arthur made their way to the remaining mattress, and they began to blow it up. Merlin tried not to focus on the fact that Arthur was currently making a similar face to the one that he uses when he-

Merlin coughed, cutting off his train of thought. There was a time and a place for that, and as they established before, it was not in company.

Eventually, everyone finished blowing up their mattress and one by one they decided that it was time to go to bed, they could do the campfire and stars thing tomorrow.

Merlin was one of the last to go to bed; Gwen and Lance were murmuring to each other a bit away and Merlin decided it was time to turn in.

Merlin felt tired in every move he made, wanting nothing more than just to curl up next to Arthur and sleep.

He made his way past the other beds before finally coming up to his. He saw Arthur, curled up in the bed, resting on top of the covers, and drifting off to sleep and Merlin felt a rush of fondness sweep in. Merlin smiled and made his way over to the bed. Merlin positioned himself in such a way and then he let himself fall, flopping face-first onto the mattress.

Arthur let out a startled yelp as he flew across the room, the force of Merlin's descent propelling Arthur off of the bed.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, his voice sounded thick with tiredness. Merlin winced in sympathy, trying not to laugh. He looked up to see Arthur had landed on top of Gwaine who had pushed him off with a huff and turned over (his shoulders were shaking however, proving that he found the entire thing amusing).

"Sorry Arthur, it's been a long day, I didn't mean to send you flying like that" Merlin said, sounding apologetic in the beginning but his voice cracked on the word _flying_ , giving Merlin away.

Arthur grumbled some interesting choice words before climbing back into bed with Merlin, this time under the covers.

Merlin followed suit and opened his arms in an invitation. Arthur crawled into Merlin's arms, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder, his nose buried in Merlin's neck.

"You bloody clot-pole, sending my flying" Arthur murmured. Merlin laughed a little at that.

"That's my word, you utter prat" Merlin curled his arms around Arthur and let himself relax, his eyes drifting closed.

"Yes, and I've decided it suits you perfectly" Arthur said, his voice growing heavy with sleep once more. Merlin just tightened his arms around Arthur and Arthur responded by winding his arms around Merlin as well and capturing him in a possessive grip.

Merlin found himself falling asleep, feeling glad that he went camping, and was excited for what the rest of the trip brought to them.

 **Based off of the prompt "Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops own on the other side, thus launching A into the air" and I decided to write a Merthur version of it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I apologise for any of the failure in smut mentions/dirty talk that is just absolutely horrible in writing, a hetero-romantic asexual should not write even vague gay smut and yet here I am, failing horribly.**

 **Regardless of that, if you liked it please give me a like, follow me if you want and make sure you comment and give me feedback, it's always appreciated. Thanks for reading**


End file.
